Princess of Troy
by Lili0TheGreen
Summary: Alexandria's Uncle who works as a scientist in a private association. He is the first to make a time machine After sending Alex 3,210 years in the past, she ends up being the Princess of the City of Troy. Being a princess in a legendary city like Troy is harder than expected since she needs to choose a husband soon. Well, that was until the war started.
1. Chapter 1

"In the morning…" I answered dumbly. My Uncle has woken me up from a delightful dream at nine am. On a Saturday, now that changes things.

"I apologize, but I finally got it ready!" He exclaimed as he dragged me to his secret great invention. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Wasn't it ready when I went on the Titanic?" I questioned as I blinked. Gosh I was tired from the sleepover I had yesterday.

"Yes, but this time it can go up to three thousand, two hundred ten years!" With pride and excitement my scientific Uncle said this.

Okay you are probably confused. My Uncle is a scientist who invented the best time machine ever. We have gone back in time a lot. I have been on the Titanic, have met Georgiana the Duchess of Devonshire, worked alongside George Washington and etcetera. Yes, it is complicated because I cannot change actions that affect the future, yet.

"Where do you want to send me now?" I asked curiously.

"Back to the Trojan War of course!"

I looked at him as if he just asked me how to spell orange. And I mean 'Mean Girls' style, if you know what I mean.

"Oh my gosh Uncle. It. Is. A. Myth." I said as I fell onto the couch.

"NO! The events happened! The only myth in it is the gods! Also, if you successfully go there, help spread the word of God and Jesus Christ, por favor." My Uncle can seriously lose it at times. What did he mean by successfully going there?

I walked around the machine. It was a tube like thing, with a glass door. The taller version of R2-D2, but better and less creepy. (By less creepy I mean it does not robot talk. I love Star Wars so don't get me wrong.) My Uncle was prepared. How do I know? He had the greek dresses and jewelry laid out on mannequins. The golden wreath, stone and gem jewelry, the gorgeous dresses were there. I am in love.

"Those are the dresses used in the movie, Troy. I bought them for you." He informed. That movie was nominated for an Oscar in the category of Best Costume. Adromache's blued ress, her sleeping dress, her funeral dress, her jewelry was there. Including Helen's and Briseis's pocessions. I could faint if wanted to. These dresses were gorgeous.

"Oh my god! Uncle, these are flamazing!" I almost yelled as I touched Helen's white and gold dress. I think I am shaking. Her hairpins were there too. Omg...I am in.

I got a bag that looked adnormal, and placed the jewelry, shoes, clothes etc in it. I was going to wear Briseis's blue white dress, with wreath, but no viel. I do not ship Apollo...He did not go to the moon.

I looked up on Youtube, greek goddess hair tutorials. Then it clicked. If I go, no more wi-fi or electronics. Oh please! YOLO, I have been on the Titanic and survived. I can handle no...modern stuff.

"What are you doing?" My Uncle questioned as he took notes.

"Ah...getting ready to go." I answered rolling my eyes and taking the bag that I named Paco.

"Oh, get in then." As I did, I walked straight with my head up. Gosh, I think I will love this because at least I don't have to have whale bones killing me while I was drowning.

Before my Uncle closed the doors, he asked one more question.

"Don't you think this is too fast?"

"I am not getting any younger here Uncle. Plus, I know I can handle this." I answered with pride.

"You know what to do and what not. This time, you can only change one event. I'll explain later why okay. Good luck, Alexandria Princess of Troy." He closed the glass doors and the last thing I saw, was sky blue light.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt something weird inside my stomach. Like it was inside out and my head was hurting. Dramactically, I placed my hand on my head and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright Princess?" A soldier asked me with concerned. Eh. Ma. Gawd. I looked at him and like became obsessed. Then another soldier came, and he was also breathtaking. Holy mother of cows...they are beautiful! I know it sound ridiculous, but honestly they were unbelievable.

"Yes, thank you for you concern." I said smiling dreamily. One instant they cared, then they forgot all about it as they resumed to their duties. Botch (the guys version of b**). Then I realized, I was on a freaking ship. My eyes widen, I was not scared or frighten, but the sea. The ocean was the best I have ever seen. They weren't polluted like most of 2014 oceans and waters, but these were pure, I think. Sorry I live in Dallas, Texas and we have lakes.  
As I enjoyed the wonderful view, a girl slightly older than me came. Please don't interrupt the wonderful sound of the ocean and calmness.

"My Princess, wwe...we are near the destination of the city. Pplease come for...for a more suitable attire." Gosh, she was frighten of me. You could tell by the look in her eyes that screamed fear. Like if I were the Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland, about to yell "Off with your head!" I smiled and told her to lead the way. It did not work out since she started sweating.

I was planning on wearing Briseis's wreath or coronet or whatever you call it. Anyways, the final scene in the movie showed her wearing a dark royal blue dress on. That is the dress I am planning to wear and putting on right now. That was till an older servant came in, with sweetness and confidence.

"Your highness needs to show the light Apollo has given her to shine in his. Dark dress will question your happiness, I recommend something with more color." She then showed me a sky blue dress with gold. Now, the jewelry was gold as well as my wreath. Thank goodness it was pulled out of Paco because it was Andromache's dress! I personally think it is gorgeous and absolutely love how it is.

The inner part of the dress was the peplos or chiton, which was a darker shade of sky blue (not too dark though) with a gold design between the neck and the shoulder. It did not have a stophion like Helen's, but it did have a chlamy, the cloak like thing that hangs from your shoulder and covers half of your body. It was beautiful with the gold at the edge. I loved this, with pure honesty.

I was sat down, and then they started combing my long, and I mean LONG sun kissed hair. Okay, my hair was mid way through my back, now it is a little part my waist. AMAZING! It was somewhat curled. I saw as the woman and girl brushed, twisted, curl, braided, and pinned my hair with grace. After so much of watching with admiration, they placed the golden leafed coronet on my head.

When I go back home, I am so going to tell my mother that a childhood dream came true. I am a princess.

It was indescribable how they made me look beautiful without the help of make up.

Then something random popped.  
I can only speak Ingles...so how can I understand these fine people if they speak Ancient Greek? I would have to ask my Uncle that.

I smiled with admiration towards them, and could not resist thanking these awesome ladies with a hug. They opened the door for me, and as I entered the light, someone came to me.

"My Princess, welcome home. The City of Troy awaits you." A soldier informed me. Oh my gosh...I feel amazing! I felt like dancing and singing 'Hallelujah!' I waked out of the ship that was at the mouth of the beach, and took the hand of this fine gentleman. No one does this to a girl, to help her out of a car or boat. (Well, that I know of.)

I just walked a few stepped until a lovely chariot came to me. The horse was adorable, but I always wanted to ride a Greek chariot. And I mean the ancient kind, without breaking them. There was an umbrella there as well, for some shade from the hot sun, thank you Jesus for putting that in their thoughts and suggestions. .

As the chariot strolled through the white sand beach, the city came to view. Now I know the reason behind Troy's walls. They were not like in movies, they were much taller, beautiful, and looked undestroyable. The German man who said he discovered the legendary City of Troy was far from the truth. The city walls were not made of stone, but smooth stone. The kind you cannot climb, and the kind was was extremely thick.

The city was mentioned to be on a hill, and to tell the truth, it was not a hill. It was somewhat, but not a hill. It was however, a beautiful sight.

They were something to brag about. When the doors opened, I was taken aback. The citizens were like very festive! They were dancing, playing music I could jam to, throwing the ancient version of confetti, waving, and cheering. I could get used to this.  
I waved back to everyone and smiled. I even gave a golden ring to a little girl because she gaved me an old simple rose. I kissed her forehead and handed her a ring with real gold and gemstones. "May the Gods bless you My Princess!" She exclaimed behind me. They don't exist girl.

After so much more, I finally came to the like...what I think is the castle or palace of Troy? I walked the stoned stairs and saw the King, Priam. I tried not to freak out.

"What joy you presence holds such light from Apollo . You ARE the hope of the City, my niece, Alexandria." He said as he kissed my forehead. Words are powerful, and theses were so. But they were...you know, cheesy.  
I smiled genuinely, and hugged him. I don't know why, but he seemed surprised. "I am blessed to have you, Uncle." The words came out without thought. Then, we walked through a short hallway, with pillars that gave you a great view of the city.  
My attention was brought back was the sound of applause. My head popped, and I saw a lot of people. Like thirty in one room, well a BIG room.

"Princess, everyday of your absence was like we were not destined for a new dawn." A boy around my age said, I don't know why I smiled so widely. Was it because I there was something familiar about him?  
A lot of more guys in armor and priest welcomed me. The words I heard the most were 'welcome, gods, Apollo, Princess, beloved...' I just wanted to roll my eyes. I think they were saying that because they new with one world I could set them on fire. Maybe I should not think that way, maybe they really did like me.

"Alexandria, good to have you back." A tall man said in a mono-tone like voice. He awkwardly hugged me as well. A voice then whispered his name _Helenus._

" Alexandria, how I missed you." _Hector_ said as he kissed my forehead and hugged me with enthusiam.

"Is it possible that every time I see you, it seems as if you are getting more beautiful." _Paris_ exclaimed as he took hold of my hands and smiled with genuine happiness. I think I will star getting a headache soon. A lot of things starting popping in my head.  
They were like memories. Of what? These were vivid, and were like..._family _moments with Hector, Helenus, Paris, Priam, Andromache...Bonding moments.

Paris however did not introduce me to Helen. Hmm...

SO, I got kicked out of the city. No, I am joking. I was given a little (not little but big) house near the beach (that belongs to me! I am like freaking out about having my own beach!) on a hill behind a rock structure of nature. Well, I don't think it is on top of a hill, but it was 'hidden'.

Andromache has been fairly nice to me. I got to play with my cousin's son ( I am not sure if I am the baby's cousin or aunt) and he was so cute. He looked a lot like Hector but yet had Andromache in him. Like, he had Hector's hair, eyes, and lips. Yet had the face structure and charm of his mother. Astyanax was someone I could never get bored with. I even begged Andromache to leave him with me. Oh, and since his name was a little to long, I called him A. (I hope he doesn't turn into A, if you know what I mean, hehe)

Outside it had the structure of a temple (surprisingly like the one in the movie of Troy, the temple of Apollo) with the stairs and pillars. It had natural light of course, and it was very commodious and had a wonderful view of the ocean.

(It also had a little passage to the city palace! I know, how amazing is that!)

Anyway, it is after dinner. Oh, did I tell you about dinner? Okay, since we all return to our home land, there was like a feast that reminding me of eating at Hogwarts. It was like that, but different. The food, well was good, but something...were...alive. I am not joking.

Also I got told. Yes, I was told I was too old. Mhm, that I needed a husband ASAP. My reaction was a huff, and drank from goblet. Hector controlled his laugh, while Helen and Andromache smiled like they knew how I was feeling. Oh, and we have a visitor, I think. Her name is Briseis, and she is gorgeous. The Queen came with her family, and I mean her whole family. (Minus grandparents, cousins, uncles, aunts etc.)

My first day at Troy was totally...ah-mazing.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the servants it came to change me, I grabbed a random dress from Paco the Bag, and put it on widly. I did not even pay attention to what I chose, and more likely my shoes. And these were sandals you lace up, well all the shoes here were sandals you lace up, for me. Then, the thought of winter crept into my mind. Oh. My. Gosh.

After the braiding was over, it took three servants to put a thin golden crown on me. Two stood on both sides of the crown, and the other was on the end making sure it went on perfect. I stared with my jaw opened. This was the royal treatment, the **real** treatment, I mean. I promise you, I feel so fancy times ten.

I walked down my temple like house, and walked out and saw Trojan citizen working endlessly on the field, and the outer market place. I walked around the activated place, and I have to say I bowed my head a lot because of the bowing people gave when they saw me.

I wish the world was more like Troy, you did not see any sad people. No poor on the streets, no depression, and no urge to help. It was a calm, healthy, happy atmosphere to be in.  
** *****  
I was eating breakfast Trojan style. They served me bread, wine (yes I said wine), and tagenites! (Tagenites are like pancakes! NO joke) I ate a lot of fruits and water. Yes, that was my breakfast. I sat on a white chair, and the banquet table was set high that it reached midway my chest. Then, I was used to this at home, we started talking about things in life.

There was a lot about Temples of Gods, politics, and milatary. Bored as I was, I played with a grape and a 'fork'. Then, I realized that it was a grape I loved. A sour grape. Holy cow, I carefully picked it up with my fingers, and nibbled. YES! It was sour! "This is a really good grape." I muttered.

"You must be quite popular to have so many suitors, Alexandria." Andromache said. I was cought by surprise. What?

"I think I just swallowed mah grape?" I muttered again (but in a deep voice) as I stared wide eyed at the table with my hand on my neck. Regaining my posture, I looked ay everyone sitting at this table with a horror expression.

"Suitors?" I questioned in a light voice. I am like shaking literally.

"Men that would want to be your husband." Andromache added as she smiled at me as she drank from her golden goblet.

"Husband?" With wide eyes I stared at empty space.

"Isn't she still too young? She still is a child..."Paris said to Priam while looking at me.

"No. We have been soft on her, she should have married at fourteen like any proper Princess. Right, Father?" Helenus said a little bit too harsh. I looked at Priam for hope.

He sighed and closed his eyes. They opened again when he spoke. "As much as it pains me, Helenus is right. You became a woman at the age of fourteen, yet to our eyes you were still a child." He sighed again. "We have arranged a date for you to meet your suitors."  
I was not chewing my nails, but it looked like if I was. I looked back to the people talking to me.

"What?" I said in fear. "I cannot marry! I still have a full life ahead of me. I do not want to be a housewife...no offence." I declared.  
** 1 Hour Later**  
'Burn those pancakes gurl...burn them' I thought as I did my 'regular' sport activity. Which was archery...oh yeah, I feel like Katniss. Oh and I feel more awesome now that I learned that I am the comander of the archerers (well I have been for supposely two years now) and that I am also a teacher for archery, swordmanship, and lectures to the young. I am not so sure about being a teacher because I have never had the gift of patience. Also...I am so good times ten at archery. I promise you I was extremely horrible at sports but I am like the beast at this!

Right now I was training younglings, who were beginners by the way. Most of them were boys around thirteen and fifteen. A guy that was fifteen was acting like a cashier towards me (if you know what I mean...and if you don't...cashiers check out). He would sometimes smirk and look at my legs. I was about to make a comment until someone did it for me.

"You are not drunk, so stand up straight Cyrus." Said the guy I said looked familiar yesterday. Cyrus blushed and looked away because he knew I was watching. I walked around my little students (little? They are teens) and then it popped. I was not giving this lesson alone, that familar guy was also teaching with him.

_Iason_. The name just popped up as well as some memories.

**_ Flashback_**

In fits of laughter, I ran up to the arms of Hecuba and explained why I was laughing.

"My dear Aunt, if you must know I had fullfilled a mischievious thing." I said proudly, and was speaking in the manner I was taught. We talked for a long time, and was glad I was keeping Hecuba enterained. What did we talk about? Well my hair, my dress, my future...

"How do you want your wedding to be darling?"

"Well...I would like it to be remarkable. You see when I come to age, which will be when I am twenty-five..." My aunt cut me off because she started laughing. Confused as I was I stopped playing with her golden jewelry on her hands, the shiny ones.

"Oh dear child..."She sighed as she ran her fingers into my golden curls.

Then, Iason came in running. He bowed then spoked.

" Pardon me my queen." He then popped his head a me."We have so much to do Alexandria!" He gasped. My eyes widen in realization. I hopped off my Aunt's lap. "Why you are correct! Excuse me Aunt, but I have important business to attend." I clarrified.

Hecuba laughed again. "Oh, what can be so important that you have to leave?"

"Oh we have so much to do Aunt, that you wouldn't believe it!" I started to explained.

"We have to help in the Temple." I said.

"It is our turn in the gardens." Iason added.

"Talk to the elderly."

"Watch Hector train the army."

"And the archers."

"Help in the kitchens." Iason said this and he and I laughed.

"Help plan the wedding."

"Take our swim lessons with Paris."

"Hide the body..." I said this very casually and with the important tone I have been using for a long while.

Hecuba's eyes widen in realization to what I just said. "What?!" We ran out laughing mischievously like the nine year olds we were.

"I love you Aunt!" I yelled before we opened the exit door.

_**End of**__**Fla**_**s****_hback_**

I smiled. I would totally say that to a family member, that was so me. It was like midday, and the class over. Thank goodness. Okay, I only inspected, gave tips (that came naturally to me) gave them a lesson about how to get a better aim at your target. Ugh, and I still have more to do.

I still have to train the archers that ARE archers...you know the army of archers. Train with Hector, have a horseback riding lesson, and have to go to the Temple. Which means that my free time starts when dinner is ready.

When I meant train the actual archers, I also meant myself. We have had like two hours already, and they are like amazing. I am not kiding, I feel somewhat intimadating. Well, wait till I tell you about my afternoon with Hector. He was teaching me the art of swordmanship.

As I warmed up by doing footwork, I then was given a heavy sword that I almost drop. I gasped when they gave it to me, because then I thought of how people fought with this.

When we started he point out a couple of things like "Don't hesitate, I am you enemy here not your cousin, there is no time to spare on the battle field, never give me your back". We used the entire shore near my house on the beach. He stopped pointing this out, and started an actual conversation.

"You know I care for you, right Alex..."He started casually as he kept fighting me. I did a spin and the answered.

"Of course, why?" He made me miss by ducking and getting behind me which made me spin again.

"Please consider your marriage and take it seriously." He said. Okay, now I feel rage enough to beat him. I swong harder and moved faster.

"Please Hector, have my back on this!" I exclaimed. Then it ended with both us having our swords on our necks and our heads close.

"I do, but it would be best for you." He said as he then retreated. We gave our swords to a servant girl. I was trying to catch up, but Hector was on his way to my residence, and when he arrived he was given a drink. I also was given a drink, but did not drink anything. My thirst was set on getting to understand Hector's words on this.

"How is it best for me?" I asked. He turned to face me. As he walked towards me, he grabbed my hand and brought me to a sight that was between two great pillars. It was the great beach of Troy.

"It won't last like this. Soon, this shore will be filled by Greeks soldiers, and the odds for us to win the upcoming war can be slim. I want my people, my family, and you to be safe. I know some of the suitors who are willing to marry you, and they come from many parts of the world. If you marry one of them, they can protect you." He exclaimed. I stared at him, everything he was telling me was true.

"I understand." I stroke his cheek and then, I felt the sudden urge to tell him what I knew. I wanted to tell him what was going to happen in this war. Why? I cared for him. He was my cousin, and my family here.

I could tell that he was also in a lot of stress right now. "Hector." I said in a comforting tone. He looked upon my face, and his eyes showed worried. "You know that they aren't coming for Helen." He nodded and closed his eyes. I don't know why, but he looked great for a warrior of the age of twenty-eight or nine, I think.

**Flashback**

"Iason, thanks to you we are as quiet as a lion's roar." I whispered harshly. We were hiding under a small wall that was the gateway where men train to fight. We are trying to catch a glimpse on how they fight, so when we take the training we will already have knowlege on everything. Hector has been training there as well, and he is doing very well for a nineteen year old.

"More like Glaucus's war cry." Hector proclaimed as he snuck behind me and lifted me up. I,of course screamed.

"Hector please put me down!" I yelled. He held me arm length away from him, until I made a comment in a very soft and calm voice.

"Ew, Hector you stink!" He laughed and placed me on his back.

"How are you Iason?" They then had a boy conversation and I was just on Hector's back until I was included in the conversation.

That was when he dropped me on the Palace's stone floors. "Ow."I said in a girly pitch tone when my butt met the ground.

"Hector!" Hecuba proclaimed at the sight. Hector then helped me up and gave me my coronet that fell. He then gave me a kiss and apologized with sorrow that he did not mean to drop me.

Hecuba just stood up and bent down with arms open. "Oh, come Alexandria, come." After giving Hector a kiss, I ran up to my aunt. When I was in her arms, she then asked if I was hurt or anything.

"I am fine Auntie. But I fear it is Hector who need help, he really has a strong odor around him." I informed. Everyone laughed, and Hector gladly took a bow. This was a time everyone eye's sparkled and filled with joy.

_**End of Flashback**_

I looked at Hector now, and saw that light gone. Then, the thought of his death came in. Tears glassed my eyes, and I could not resist not hugging him.

"Don't fear, Alex. This does not involve you." He stated.

"I am not afraid of what will happen to me." Of course since I won't die. "I am afraid for my loved ones. They come for the city, and they will ruin everything. And if I marry I won't be here to see them fall, to endure, and to defend my nation. I don't want you die, I want you to live...to see A grow up and be with Andromache." I spilled. He looked at me with a sincere expression.

"We are the defenders of Troy. I will try and help you on your case." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered. He left through the tunnel and I was standing at the same spot. I looked at the beach and cried. That was till, a servant girl said it was time for for my horseback riding lesson with Paris.

I changed my attire from an 'armor' to something more appropriate for riding.

We raced. We walked our horses and fed them. And we just rode them in a slow pace.

"How are you feeling about this, Alex?" He asked. I knew what he meant.

"Well, I know that they are not coming for Helen. And I feel like I should enjoy each moment left." I said very calmly. He nodded not even looking at me." But I don't blame you or Helen. I know she is better here at Troy than at Sparta. I have nothing against your choice on bringing a sister to me."

Paris then just stared at me. "You are the first one to have spoken like that."

After working in the Temple, and my bath, I was chatting with Briseis and Andromache. This time, I got a better look a Briseis. She was just as Homer discribe her, beautiful, clever, dark curly hair, and blue eyes. We talked about many things, and Helen. Andromache had rather nice comments on her. Briseis only said, "I don't know her, I cannot judge her." The wise has spoken

(P.S, I found out that Cassandra does not exists as a princess or person) "Same here, Briseis." I said as I sat down next to them. Andromache was about to say something, but she was interrupted by her own husband who entered the door with another man who I think is Briseis's husband. Personally, I wish Briseis was like the one in the movie, Troy, because she would have been my cousin. Then something popped into my head. A quote from the movie:

_"The young men of Troy were devastated when Briseis chose the virgin robes."_

Aren't you coming?" Hector asked. I snapped out of my thought and smiled as I got up. "Of course." I proclaimed as I took the lead. As I walked, I thought about my options, I could stay like this. But only to serve a God...ugh!

I sat next Hector across from Paris. Music was playing, and it seemed like a party with the entertainers. I wonder a real party was like, if I think this is like one. The menu, was fruit, seafood, two pigs, chicken, veggies, bread, wine, water, juice, and pastries. Before we began to eat, we said a prayer in silence. I prayed, though not to the same god, but God.

We finally ate. Okay, with all the stuff I have been doing, I missed Lunch due to my time-telling skills. So, I was basically starving, but not literally. I helped myself some fruit first; a green apple, grapes, cherries, and a banana. Later, I picked out a chicken leg and wing, pork, corn, and some potatoes. \

Everything was extremely good, that I wish it could not end. The power of being hungry makes anything delicious. I was half way full, so I decided to get some bread and pastries. Then my eyes made contact with someone who has been staring at me for quite some time, and she was sitting next to Paris. Helen.

I think, in about the falling action of the dinner, when Paris was talking to Hector, and Andrmache to Hecuba, and Briseis, Helen was sitting awkwardly alone. I stood up from my seat, and walked around the room and made sure Helen did not spot me. She was looking down, so I stood behind her, and casually made my way around her to sit on the seat that used to be Paris's.

"I see we have not been introduced properly." I started out.

Helen looked at me, "No, its true, Helen of Troy, Princess." She spoke to me as she bowed her head. I smiled.

"I see you have sparked up my cousin's heart." When I said this Helen looked uncomfortable.

"I apologize if my presence has caused conflicts." She said to me, this time trying to avoid me. DId I do something wrong?

"Oh no, don't worry. I am glad you are. I need another sister, I am thankful you are blonde, I was starting to feel like an outsider due to dark hair in Troy." I took a sip from some water, and turned around to smile at her. First, her face was expressionless, then she laughed.

I laughed along with her. "Don't worry Helen, I mean it. Do not focus your mind on stuff you do not wish to recall. Enjoy your freedom and be happy." I urged her.

"Aren't you worry if Menelaus decides to attack Troy?" She asked shakily. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Gurl, I know he is coming with his brother. I know there is going to be war. I know that there are coming, but not for you." I proclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"The odds are on my side. You are a Princess of Troy now, and they need to get over it." Helen stared at me as I said this. To comfort her, I thought a hug should do it. She was surprised, but she hugged me back.

"We will talk more tomorrow, just tell Paris that you are spending the afternoon with me." I told her.

"Alright." She chuckled. I stood up, and did a plié, since she was an older Princess and former Queen. She just bowed her head and I left...to my room or house.

My servants helped me braid my hair for the night, and changed me to my black nightgown. (The one that belong to Helen in the Troy movie) and went straight to my bed. I literally jumped on to the soft, bigger-than-king-size bed.

Like any life, I have my pros and cons as a Princess. But just ignore the cons, and I am living the life.


End file.
